Misguided
by LuciferHasNoFriends
Summary: Villain Deku AU Izuku Midoria had always dreamed of becoming a hero. He finally gets a chance, thanks to All Might.. But his emotions have been festering ever since they first met. The bitter taste of being told he can't be a hero still remains. A certain interaction with the leader of the League of Villains just might change his fate. Bakugou x Deku x Todorki


{A/N}: I do not own MHA.

"Without power, can one become a hero? No, I should think not."

Izuku Midoriya POV

Those words pierced through me like a bullet shot fresh from the barrel of a gun. How could this happen? The hero I had admired for so long.. Suddenly… told me my dream is impossible? No.. There was no way..

I stood there shaking. I didn't even know what to say. I hadn't felt this deflated since I was first told I didn't have a quirk. The first of many set-backs. I had dealt with Kacchans bullying all the time.. Stayed so positive.. For what?

My thoughts were interrupted by the man coughing blood in front of me.

3rd Person POV

"Stick with the police force, kid… Many people make fun of them but they're just as important. It's a respectable career." All might muttered, wiping away at his chin before finally rising up from the ground. "You can't be a hero. You have to constantly risk your life. It's too dangerous.. But it isn't wrong to have a dream.." The deflated hero didn't bother to look at the child he had basically torn apart before opening the door that would lead them down the building he had landed upon. Though, he did hesitate. This boy hadn't said anything at all. Sneaking one look, his eyes widened when they landed on the boy.

Izuku didn't look sad, nor angry. Only empty. He had stopped shaking and was quietly standing there. This shocked All Might more than anything. He had expected tears, or rage. But the bright eyed boy he had just spoke to was gone. He shouldn't have looked. Turning his head, he headed inside the building and descended.. Only to realize the villain he had in his pocket was gone.

Izuku didn't move a muscle. He was lost in his rambling thoughts. Why did All Might have to repeat himself? Maybe he should take Kacchan's advice at this point..

The explosion behind him snapped him back to reality as he swung around to face the direction.

"Another villain?" He found himself mumbling. Usually he'd run to go check it out but today.. Just wasn't that day. He turned around, heading back towards the staircase. The heroes will handle it.. There was no room for him there.

Once Izuku had arrived at the bottom of the building, he had mindlessly begun to wonder the streets. He didn't want to go home.. He'd have to face his mother. She would ask too many questions. He kept his gaze downcast, refusing to meet anyone's wondering eyes. He knew he looked horrible. Like a puppy that had been kicked and left on the street. But that is what he felt like. A discarded piece of trash. Until someone had slammed right into his shoulder, causing him to buckle and fall with one knee on the ground. "Hey-!" He began to complain as he looked up, but quickly silenced himself. The person in front of him looked.. Off. Terrifying, almost. It caused him to gulp, a bead of sweat dripping down his cheek. Why was this person so intimidating?

The man towering in front of him had a black hood covering his face, but ever so slightly red eyes could be made out from beneath it. His silver hair catching the light from where it peaked out. He was staring down at the boy, analyzing him. Very slowly, he reached down, grabbing the boy's arm with three fingers and lifting him up to his feet, then releasing him. "Watch where you're going next time." He said shortly, nonchalantly wiping basically imaginary dirt off of the boy's blazer. He gave a small smirk from under his hood before walking around Izuku, who was stopped dead in his tracks. He released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding before grabbing his bag tightly and running full speed in the opposite direction that the man had gone. It led him to a crowd standing still in the middle of the road..

Where flames had grown larger.

He was at the explosion site. Everyone had gathered around to watch the heroes work. But the thought crossed his mind. "What is taking so long? Usually the villain had been taken care of by now," Izuku muttered, peeking around the crowd to try and get a good look. His eyes widened when he finally saw the villain. The sludge creature All Might had just saved him from. What happened? How did it get out? He staggered back, holding his head.

Izuku Midoriya POV

"Was it my fault? Did All Might drop it, or lose? I couldn't handle being attacked.. Oh, no. Did it get someone else?" My thoughts went uncontrolled. I carefully looked through the crowd once more before I caught the look of the person inside the sludge-man..

It was Kacchan.

Before I could even consider a plan of action, my feet propelled me forward through the crowd, around the heroes who were yelling at me to stop, straight ahead towards who was once my best friend. I reached my hand out, so close to grabbing ahold of his shoulder, before I was hit violently against my side and thrown into the building I had just passed.

My back slammed into the wall, knocking the wind from my lungs before I slid onto the ground. All Might was right.. This was dangerous, But even so.. Kacchan. I have to help him.

Wiping away the blood that had run down my chin from the impact, I stood back up but froze when I saw Kacchan struggle enough to free his face.

"You SHITTY NERD. Get the HELL OUT OF HERE." Katsuki screamed, his teeth grinding together. As if I would listen to him. The sludge-man quickly took back over control of him, my hands clenching into fists to try and stop the shaking. I have to save him.. H-he was my best friend..

Running towards him again, I grabbed ahold of the sludge and began digging it away from Kacchan. But it didn't seem to be working. He was also struggling against the hold on him, but it was doing little good. Until finally, I was thrown back once more on to the ground.

But not by the sludge monster. By All Might. His boisterous laugh filled the air before his eyes settled on me.

"Have no fear! I am here!" He said, his smile lighting up his face. The smile I admired for so many years. But right now.. It only made me feel numb and angry.

"DETROIT…. SMASH!" His voice rang out as his fist connected with the ground. The entire air current shifted, a huge updraft being created as the villain was split into multiple pieces. I quickly lunged forward, catching Kacchan as he fell out of the villains clutches. He looked up at me for a moment before shoving me away. "Get your filthy hands off me, shithead." He muttered, but he didn't look too displeased. My eyes stayed on All Might however. Where had he come from? What happened to the deflated form? Why did he have to mock me with his presence?

It was all too much.

3rd Person POV

All Might had been surrounded within minutes after the threat had vanished. Citizens were everywhere. They all wanted pictures or autographs.. Annoying fan things. But All Might seemed distracted. He was hurriedly looking around, trying to find the young green haired boy he had met earlier. He had to apologize and confess his thoughts. To make up for what he had done.

But Izuku had disappeared into the crowd. Once Bakugou had been taken in by the police, he had left the scene in a hurry. He didn't want to be smothered by All Might's fame anymore.. It was something he could never have. It left an extremely bitter taste in his mouth.

However, just when he thought he had gotten away…

All Might suddenly appeared before him.

"Young Man! I am her-" The loud man began to say before he spit out blood onto the ground and deflated. It didn't phase Izuku at all. He simply stared, looking confused as to why this large guy wouldn't just leave him alone. Hadn't he done enough damage?

"What do you want, All Might?" He said in a soft voice, grabbing onto his bag tightly. Had he come here to scold him for running out against the villain? The police had done enough of that..

"I came to tell you, that was very brave of you, and I was wrong!" All Might dropped his arms, watching the boy. He could see the damage he'd done. The spark in his eye has vanished. He had to bring it back at all costs. "You.. can be a hero. What you did today proves it. I will help you, and I will tell you.. About my quirk. One for All."

Izuku starred, completely taken off guard by what he was saying. All Might's quirk had been a mystery to all for so long. He had hid it even during interviews. So why now, to Izuku?

"My quirk is a secret.. You must never tell anyone about it. It is a special quirk that can be passed down through DNA. I.. too, was born quirkless. My previous master entrusted One for All to me when I was about your age. To master it, it will take tireless training and you must be ready. Can you do it?" All Might raised his hand, offering it out to Izuku. "I believe you can be a hero."

Izuku didn't know what to say. First he had said he couldn't be a hero.. And now he is offering him some kind of deal? What was the sense in that?

But.. it was what he had always wanted. A quirk, being offered to him, right here. How could he pass that up? After a moment, he reached out his own hand, grasping All Might's.

"I.. can do it. I want to be stronger than I am now." Izuku nodded, shaking his hand.

"We begin immediately." All Might gave a kind smile, releasing his hand and taking it back.

Izuku nodded, placing his hands in his pockets. He stopped when his fingers grazed something, pulling a wad of paper out of his blazer.

Carefully opening the note, he stopped in his tracks as he read it.

'I'll be in touch.'

-Shigaraki Tomura.


End file.
